


A Pet Sounds Like  A Great Idea, Doesn't It?

by ToonManiac



Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Another request from Tumblr, Drabble, Jose does too, Panchito loves animals, They would adopt every single animal in the world if they could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonManiac/pseuds/ToonManiac
Summary: Panchito drags Jose to a nearby pet store. Let's just see if they actually buy a pet while they're at it.





	A Pet Sounds Like  A Great Idea, Doesn't It?

“Panchito, as nice as it sounds, we cannot buy pets just for the fun of it. We need to make sure that we are prepared, or as Americans say, worthy enough to be pet owners” José stated as he was being dragged by Panchito to a nearby pet store.

“Nonsense amigo! Us two caballeros are ready for anything!” Panchito responded, confidence booming in his voice. José sighed as they finally entered the store. Barks from young pup echoed throughout the store. Along with the meowing of attention starved cats. Birds singing their own songs. And the clatter of all the other animals’ signature sounds. Panchito (for once) had to hold in a scream of joy as he ran around the store and pet every animal in his sight. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a small yorkshire terrier running around in its cage, chasing its own tail. Panchito gasped loudly (to the point that he had to lean against a wall to catch his breath) and pressed his face against the glass separating him from the small puppy.

“JOSÉ! WE MUST GET THIS ONE! ¡MIRA QUE LINDO ES EL!”

José, who was busy looking at the different breeds of parrots in the bird section of the store, looked back and soon enough walked over to him.

“What is it Panchi? That was quite the shout. I am sure that everyone all the way from Bahia must’ve heard you” José chuckled sweetly.

Panchito pointed at the small puppy the same way a small child would point to a toy that they want because of a commercial the saw on TV. “LOOK AT HIM!! ISN’T HE ADORABLE?!”

“Panchito for the last time. We are still not prepared to have a -” José found himself unable to finish his sentence as he stared at the puppy, who was staring right back at him. The staring contest between parrot and dog soon ended when José made his final decision, not breaking eye contact with the yorkshire terrier.

“Panchito, prepare your carteira. We are getting twelve of these”


End file.
